


【All德】“感恩”制造机器㈡

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, 触手, 龙奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 路人x德拉科，本章龙奸➕触手🚫🚫🚫注意





	【All德】“感恩”制造机器㈡

本篇龙奸，有触手产卵描写  
·  
“ouch ……”德拉科发出一声痛呼，他的腹部简直要炸了，疼痛让他流下冷汗，胃酸一阵翻涌差点呕吐出来。“该死的，这又是什么鬼地方……”

四周除了点燃的几个火把之外没有任何东西，潮湿有阴冷，地上滑腻腻的长满了青苔，触感令人恶心到起鸡皮疙瘩。

德拉科强撑着坐起来，危险的环境令他不得不打起十二分的精神。

突然一些奇怪的响动从身后想起，德拉科大气也不敢出，紧接着右手摸到了一条像蛇一样的未知物，吓得他大叫了一声。那些让人头皮发麻的声音突然多了起来，一条像是藤蔓的东西突然缠住了德拉科的腰肢。

“滚开！滚开！”德拉科拉扯着那根“藤蔓”，不仅没有松开反倒缠得更紧了，“放开我！！”

手脚上也缠满了怪异生物，那东西力气大的吓人，附带的粘液腥臭恶心，正在慢慢腐蚀没有几层的衣服。德拉科看清楚那些东西了，居然是长相丑陋的触手。

“唔……住手……”德拉科的嘴里也被几根触手塞满，它们排出一些粘稠的液体，硬生生的灌到德拉科的肚子里去。衣服快被腐蚀光了，光滑的小腹和白皙的大腿上爬满了那些怪物，有的吮吸着粉嫩的乳头，使乳头充血肿大，其他的缠上了阴茎，还有一些奔着屁股后面的蜜穴而去，一股脑的挤进了甬道里。

德拉科被死死的禁锢着，全身抽搐着无法动弹。眼泪止不住的涌出眼眶，然后被旁边的小触手一点点舔舐干净。

“哈……”身体内部开始烧起来了，烧向四肢百骸。蜜穴被完全扩张开，淫水分泌得越加欢快。前端完全兴奋了，前列腺液顺着阴茎流下来，简直美妙不可言。

淫荡，处子，这两个词活生生的体现在德拉科身上。

触手怪物们似乎是发现了猎物已经进入了发情的状态，它们自动盘成一个巢，让四肢无力的德拉科仰躺在上面。分开的他的双腿，开始往蜜穴里注入一个又一个的卵。

“救命……呜呜……救我……”德拉科悲怆的哭起来，这个机器太可怕了，再这样下去他就要疯了。“疤头也好……任何人都行……呜呜呜……我要死了……”

德拉科的脑袋开始晕眩，发情热使他开始说胡话，思维也不可避免的想到了其他东西。

“……肚子里有很多的……卵……♡我……我要怀孕了……♡”他的嘴巴张开着，舌头吐了出来，口水顺着嘴角流得到处都是，一副动情的痴态。

此时，一声吼叫在耳边炸起，触手们收到了惊吓，急忙放下了德拉科四下逃命。德拉科摔在地上，意识恢复了一些，他抬头一看，竟是一条黑色巨龙！

”遭了……”德拉科强忍着肚子和后穴的不适感，跪趴着一步一步往后退。他瞪着巨龙的黄色竖瞳，内心紧张到了极点。

“该死的……魔杖也不知道跑哪儿去了……”没等德拉科想好下一步的打算，巨龙突然伸出了它的利爪，轻轻松松的握住了德拉科的细腰，摁在了墙壁上。

“畜生！！快放开我！！你这个丑陋的怪物！”德拉科为了抚平内心的恐惧，开始破口大骂。那些触手又回来了，它们代替了巨龙的爪子，再一次将德拉科锁在墙壁上。

巨龙低吟一声，它的影子完整的盖住了德拉科，爪子不小心划破了光滑的背脊，鲜血蜿蜒的流下来，疼痛和情热折磨着德拉科，他又开始晕乎乎的了。

屁股后面抵上了一个滚烫，粗大的物体，德拉科回头一看，吓得小脸刹那间失去血色。天哪……那条龙竟准备上他。

【会裂开的……】德拉科心想着，【我会死的】

“我会说谢谢！！……我会说的……让这条龙快滚开呜呜呜……饶了我吧……我不想被惩罚了……”德拉科哭得一颤一颤的，说话都说不利索了。

（改造对象接受系统行程，惩罚结束。）

几乎是一瞬间，巨龙和触手全都消失了。德拉科跪趴在地上，委屈又难受的大哭着。肚子的卵已经成熟了，他不得不把它们排出来。每一个卵的生产过程中都会挤压到前列腺，快感不断累积，德拉科控制不住的射了。他的腿软得几乎快要立不住，生产的羞耻深深的鞭挞着他的自尊。

“啊啊啊♡又出来一个了……好舒服啊……舒服得快要死掉了♡”  
“我可是……马尔福……♡怎么可以……做这种事♡”  
“父亲会狠狠地……教育我吧……♡”  
“……对，对不起……我真的受不了了……”  
—————————————————————————————  
·  
“说明书……”罗恩韦斯莱在家里翻到一张貌似是废弃的纸条，“感恩”制造机器，接受改造的人将会对每一次的交合充满感激之情……什么东西？

罗恩皱着眉头将那张纸条扔掉，然后继续收拾自己的行李，准备踏上回霍格沃兹的旅途。

——————————————————

所以“感恩”制造机器就是“性奴”制造机器emmmmm  
变态麻瓜真的好可怕（说的就是我）


End file.
